Georgiana's Tale
by WickedTorchwoodFan
Summary: Sirius Black helps a third year out...what happens when he can't get her off his mind and so decides to pursue her? And what is she hiding? SBOC


**A/N A little fic for a friend :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter :(**

*

Georgiana silently pushed open the gate as she stepped inside the cemetery. Pulling her black cloak closer around her to ward off the wind, she made her way to the grave. She stopped in front of it, closing her eyes against the tears forming and ran her fingers over the cold stone, outlining the inscription.

**Here Lies:**

_**Sirius Orion Black**_

_**No words to describe him**_

Georgiana smiled sadly; there certainly weren't any words to describe him. She looked along the row, recognising names such as Remus Lupin, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Harry Potter was at the end, a statue above him, almost as if he was watching over the other graves; even in death he seemed to protect others. Georgiana knelt by Sirius' grave.

"I'm back love," she whispered. "I miss you. Everyday that passes we just grow further apart and now, now we are as far as we ever will be. Andrias found me a mate and he'll be able to live with me. He's not you though Paddy." She looked along the graves. "All of you, your family, you're all together now, leaving me behind. Why did you make me fall in love with you?" Georgiana shook her head to ward off the tears. "Do you remember the first time we met?" She asked the silent grave. "I do. I was only thirteen to you, so young."

***~* Flashback *~***

"_Give it back!" Georgiana yelled at Andrew Humphries. The boy in question just laughed and threw her green paperweight to his mate. Georgiana cried in frustration and shoved Andrew before turning to his mate. "Please, it was my mother's."_

"_Your mother's eh?" Lucien Langley jeered. "Must be pretty poor to only afford a paperweight." Georgiana's eyes widened in fear as Lucien went to throw the green object through a near window. _

_Before he could toss it out, a tanned hand gripped his own. Lucien looked to the owner and gulp._

"_You heard her Langley, it's her mother's. Give it back." Sirius Black's eyes darkened as he glared at the boy. Lucien sneered._

"_Fetch." He said before snatching his arm back and throwing the glass object through the window. Georgiana cried out but it was cut short as the paperweight flew through the air back into her hand. Eyes wide, she saw Sirius' friend with his wand out. Nodding in thanks she watched silently as Sirius sent a hex flying at Andrew and Lucien. Nodding in satisfaction, he turned to Georgiana._

"_Sirius Black." He said as he held out his hand. _

"_I know." Georgiana replied. "I'm Georgiana Scott and I'm late." Sirius watched in bafflement as she swept past him. With a confused expression he turned to James Potter._

"_She didn't say thank you." He said bluntly. James clapped him on the shoulder. _

"_Probably forgot as she soaked up your awesomeness." He said in comfort. Sirius chuckled. _

"_I am pretty awesome aren't I?" He said as he left the Transfiguration room. _

_*_

_During dinner, Georgiana kept her gaze down as her mind whirled. Why did Sirius Black help her? What did he want? One thing was sure, she wouldn't do any homework for him. She was pulled out of her reverie by someone sitting by her, nudging her arm as they settled down._

"_You could have said thank you, you know." Georgiana looked up to see Sirius sitting next to her, regarding her through grey eyes. _

"_Thank you." She said shortly, turning back to her food._

"_What's with the brush off?" Georgiana sighed as the rest of the marauders sat around them._

"_Look, you helped me, I thanked you…what more do you want? I'm not going to do your homework for you." With that Georgiana stood and left._

"_She's pretty feisty for a third year being spoken to by Sirius Black." James said as he stabbed a potato. _

"_Why does she keep walking away from me?" Sirius asked in bewilderment._

"_Maybe she's not like the majority of the female population and doesn't fancy you?" Remus said serenely as he turned back to the book he was reading. Sirius looked to James before they both shared a grin._

"_Not possible." They both said in unison._

***~* End Flashback *~***

"But it was." Georgiana said softly. "I truly didn't fancy you. I wasn't allowed to. That didn't stop you though did it? Sirius Black just couldn't accept no for an answer. I gave in; just as you knew I would…I did make you wait for a year though, give me some credit." Georgiana edged closer to the stone and ran a hand tenderly over the top of it.

***~* Flashback *~***

"_I don't have another motive Georgiana; I just want to go to Hogsmeade!" Sirius Black cursed in his head as he asked Georgiana out again for the fifth time that week; he was turning into James. He had spent the better part of a year chasing after her and he didn't know why. There was just something about her…and the way she kept saying 'no'._

"_I believe you but that doesn't mean I'll go." Georgiana shared a smile with Remus as she went back to her pasta dish. Sirius' jaw dropped._

"_You don't want to go with me?" He asked incredulously. Georgiana rolled her eyes as she stared at him evenly._

"_No I don't want to go with you, satisfied?"_

"_No! Everyone wants to go with Sirius, its Sirius that doesn't want to go with everyone." Sirius leaned over the table so his elbows were nearly in Georgiana's pasta. "Please Georgie…please? Just give it a go…please?" Georgiana sighed. _

"_If I do, will you promise to stop bugging me and leave me alone?" Sirius beamed at her._

"_Only if it goes drastically wrong." He replied._

"_Which it will." Georgiana muttered under her breath as she returned to her meal._

_*_

_Saturday came quicker than what Georgiana had expected and it found her standing in front of her mirror wearing dark jeans and a light blue top. Scrunching up her nose, she switched it for a cream one and slipped her black coat on top. Shaking her head to settle her curls, she gave herself one last look over before leaving her dorm. Meeting Sirius in the common room, she was surprised when he handed her a single pink rose._

"_This is for..?" She asked warily. Sirius smiled softly at her._

"_I'll like you for as long as that rose remains whole." He said as he steered her through the halls._

"_But it's fake." She said staring up at him curiously._

"_Exactly." He replied with a smile as Filch checked their names off. He slid his arm around her waist as they walked the short way into Hogsmeade talking about nothing and everything._

_*_

_Several hours later Sirius stopped outside the girls' dorms, waiting for Georgiana to walk up the stairs._

"_I had a good time today." She said with a shy smile._

"_I did too." Sirius admitted, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. After a few moments of silence, Sirius nodded and turned to walk to the table Remus was occupying. Georgiana watched him go, a feeling of disappointment settling in her stomach. She shook her head slightly and turned to head up the stairs._

"_Georgie…" She turned back to see Sirius walking over determinedly. _

"_Wha-" Her questions was cut off by Sirius covering her lips with his own. Georgiana smiled into the kiss before dropping her bags and wrapping her arms around Sirius to deepen it._

***~* End Flashback *~***

"We never turned back after that. Twenty three years we had and they were the best, don't you believe any different. Well, maybe we didn't get the whole twenty three years but I loved you through all of them. We went through everything, moving in, moving out, moving back in, arguments, even family. That's where it all ended Paddy, and you forgot to chase after me again." Georgiana let the sobs rake through her as she gave way to the tears.

***~* Flashback *~***

"_Father, this is Sirius Black, my boyfriend." Georgiana proudly presented Sirius to her father and watched them shake hands._

"_Boyfriend? Not mate?" Georgiana paled as Sirius frowned at her._

"_No father, just my boyfriend. He doesn't…" Georgiana cut off as her father raised his hand._

"_He doesn't know…" Sirius looked between the two in confusion. "Well, no secrets in relationships. Tell me, my boy, has Georgiana told you of her heritage?" Sirius frowned before clearing his throat._

"_No sir, we've never really spoken about it."_

"_Father, surely it can wait. Get to know Sirius first please; don't bombard him with nonsense like family history." Georgiana laughed nervously and fiddled with her skirt hem._

"_I believe the boy should know the history and what he's getting into…You see my boy, Georgiana's mother was a …"_

"_No!" Both men looked at Georgiana who was shaking. "I'll tell him. Alone." Her father shrugged as he left the room, giving Georgiana a warning glance as he shut the door behind him. Georgiana gestured for Sirius to take a seat, which he did, and paced in front of him. "There were so many other ways I was going to tell you…this was never on the list." _

"_Tell me what Georgie?" Sirius grasped her hand and pulled her down onto the couch with him. She turned to face him, taking a deep breath._

"_Promise you won't freak out on me?" Sirius smiled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear._

"_I promise." Georgiana nodded._

"_The reason I don't talk about my mother very often is because she's not around. Not like abandoned-us not around, more like not-mortal not around. She's a nymph." Sirius stared at her for a few seconds before laughing loudly._

"_Good one Georgie, I almost believed you." Georgiana sighed._

"_I wish I was joking, but I'm not. Her name's Moriganu, she's seven hundred and fifty years old and she's a glen nymph. She belongs to a group of nymphs called the Alseids who like to scare travellers. Andrias, my father, was scared away by them and my mother followed him. He came to another glen in which he demanded for her to show herself as he had heard her following him. My mother did and Andrias fell in love. But they couldn't be together due to my mother already having a destined mate, so Andrias challenged him. My mother made love with my father the night before the battle, claiming the nymphs supported their match and would make sure Andrias would win the fight. He did. After that my mother begged the nymphs to change Andrias so he could be a nymph too, it was agreed and Andrias became my mother's mate." Sirius just stared at her before letting go of her hand and shifting away. _

"_So you're…" Georgiana nodded._

"_I'm a nymph too; I was born from the egg my mother planted in the soil of the glen." Sirius frowned. _

"_So if your mother is seven hundred and something, how old does that make you?" Georgiana bit her lip._

"_Does age really matter?"_

"_It matters to me." Sirius said sternly._

"_One hundred and twenty four." Sirius exhaled loudly. _

"_Yet you only look twenty six." Georgiana smiled softly. _

"_I look even younger than that." She said quietly before drawing her wand. Waving it over her face she stared at Sirius evenly while the glamours faded. Sirius blinked at her, taking in her face._

"_You look just like you did when we first met." He whispered. Georgiana nodded slowly._

"_I age slower…a lot slower. I wanted to experience the human life Andrias kept talking about so we created this fallacy and lived it. But then I met you and it all changed." Georgiana reached for Sirius' hand but he drew it back out of her reach. "I didn't want to lie to you Sirius, but I couldn't tell the truth, I just wanted to be with you."_

"_I'm human though, not a nymph or whatever a male version of it is, I'll die long before you. What will you do then?" Georgiana bowed her head._

"_Keep living." She said softly. Sirius nodded stiffly._

"_Exactly, we'll never be together. We'll continue this," He gestured between them, "but we'll never be together. You can't marry me, we can't have children, there's nothing for us." Sirius stood up and grabbed his cloak._

"_Where are you going?" Georgiana Asked, raising her head to meet Sirius' gaze._

"_Away." He said shortly. Georgiana shook her head._

"_Sirius, you don't…"_

"_I do Georgie. I have to. I want to get married, I want to have kids, and I want to be able to die in the arms of my wife, knowing I won't be without her for long because she'll join me. I can't do that with you." Sirius opened the door._

"_But I love you." Georgiana called form the couch. Sirius looked over his shoulder at her._

"_And I, you. But that's what got us in this mess in the first place." Georgiana watched in silence as Sirius closed the door. It wasn't until she heard the crack of apparition that she realised what had just happened and gave herself over to the tears._

***~* End Flashback *~* **

"You little fool." She said as she smiled through her tears. "All I wanted was for you to chase me again, but you didn't. I waited and waited but then word came around that you were dating Anna-Louise Perrin. Of all the people, you chose her! That made me angry and part of me wanted to rip her to shreds. But I didn't. Nine years passed without me seeing you or hearing from you then you were everywhere. In the news, on TV, everywhere I looked you stared back at me. You murdered thirteen innocent people they claimed – and I thought _you_ were the fool." Georgiana ran her hand along the grave again. "But you weren't were you? You left signs, not signs for humans to pick up, signs for me. I traced you, Sirius Black, and I chased you like you chased me…and then I found you, after two years of following the signs you left behind"

***~* Flashback *~***

_Sirius cursed as someone rang the doorbell. Didn't they learn? Running to his mother's portrait and yanking the curtains closed, he made his way to the door. Upon opening it, he merely stared, slack jawed, at the person standing on his doorstep._

"_Are you going to invite me in?" Georgiana asked impatiently after several moments of a tense silence. Sirius nodded dumbly as he stepped aside and allowed her in. Georgiana made her way to the kitchen and sat at the table, removing her coat and gloves on the way. Sirius followed her mutely, acting on autopilot as he summoned tea. He sat opposite her and they both sipped at their teas, staring at each other in silence. _

"_Eleven years." Sirius whispered hoarsely as he regarded her over his mug. Georgiana nodded stiffly._

"_Took me long enough to pick up on the clues." Sirius frowned._

"_Clues?" Georgiana scoffed at him._

"_Come on Paddy, the smell of dog and cologne lingering in places we met, all I had to do was follow it." Sirius' eyes widened._

"_If you managed to find me…"_

"_No one else will." She assured him, "I had to call on the other Alseids to help me. The only reason I was able to find you is because I'm not human." Sirius' eyes darkened. "Don't," Georgiana whispered, "don't shut me out again, please."_

"_But I can't…" Sirius paused, searching for the word to describe his annoyance at their predicament, "__**do **__what normal people do when they're dating if I'm with you." Georgiana smiled softly._

"_But who wants to be normal when you can be extraordinary?" She whispered, eyes sparkling with amusement. She pushed her cup aside and stood, making her way over to him. _

"_Georgie…" Georgiana cut him off by placing her lips on his, not quite in a kiss. Sirius sighed softly before pressing forwards, covering the gap between them; he'd forgotten how hard he had fallen for her and part of him still loved her. Clothes were quickly discarded as they let their passion rule over them and gave in to their desires._

_When it was over, Georgiana settled back in the seat and brushed Sirius' hair from his forehead. _

"_See…" She whispered, "see what we have and what you nearly gave away?" Sirius nodded and pulled her in for a kiss. "I have to tell Andrias, I want you to become a nymph…be with me forever, be my mate."_

"_What about everyone else?" Sirius questioned. _

"_You'll forget them, we'll go to the faerie glens where I live and be happy…"_

"_I just got my godson back Georgie, I'm not ready to give him up again." Georgiana's shoulders sank._

"_Not even for me?" She asked gently. Sirius shook his head firmly._

"_Not even for you…I'm sorry." Georgiana nodded before kissing him deeply, pouring her love and emotions into it. _

"_Think about it, I can make you age slower so when Harry eventually dies, you can still be young enough to become a nymph. Promise me you'll think about it?" Sirius nodded before kissing her again._

"_I promise." Georgiana smiled before leaving the kitchen and Sirius._

***~* End Flashback *~***

"I didn't know." Georgiana cried out, both hands clinging to the grave stone. "I truly didn't know. Your last night alive, and I just asked you o give up everything for me. I broke when I heard. I was an emotional wreck and no one could comfort me. Andrias kept badgering me about getting a mate…someone to forget you with he said. I couldn't do that Sirius, I only wanted you and that bitch killed you. I hunted her down like a dog. I gave Mrs Weasley the extra strength she needed to defeat her and I watched her die with the sense of satisfaction I yearned for. But it didn't bring you back. Nothing could. Nothing can. You're dead and I'm alone. Well, not all alone I guess, I have Lyranu now…he'll take care of me." Georgiana wiped her tears and stood, gathering her cloak around her. "I came here to tell you I'm leaving Sirius; I'm going back to the faerie glens to live out my life. Lyranu will grow old with me and I'll plant his children in the glens as I was once planted. I'll never forget you my love, never. I love you." Georgiana placed a kiss on the top of the stone before stepping back. "You're with your family now, I won't return here again. Rest now; you have no tie to me any longer."

With that Georgiana stepped back onto the path and made her way to the gate. Giving one last glance back to the grave stone, she blew a kiss before closing the gate and leaving the cemetery and Sirius.

Back at the grave stone, Sirius smiled softly, running his fingers over where Georgiana had placed her kiss.

"I love you too." He whispered. "I'm coming Harry." He said softly as he shimmered away for the last time, a smile gracing his features.

*

**A/N And there you have it :)**

**Review please!**

**WickedTorchwoodFan**


End file.
